Kinessa
"Man or woman, young or old, my sights are steady and my trigger cold." Lore Description Origin (Birth and growing up. Talk about how she grew up in abject poverty to give the background as to why she desires money above all else, even above the lives of the contracts she is hired to eliminate. Maybe mention how she was skilled with aiming and targeting even as a child.) The Sentinels and her Mentor Strix (Studying under Strix as a sniper, then quickly rising in the ranks of the Magistrate to later join with the Sentinels. Can maybe even mention perhaps a close friendship with Tyra, Buck, and the others. After their final mission as Sentinels proves to be a disastrous failure and Viktor is stripped of rank, Buck leaves the Sentinels to return to his monastery and seek his god. Tyra is angry with the Magister's decision to disgrace Viktor as she feels that the entire team should have shouldered the blame. Not only that, but she was angered with Viktor who took the blame without the consent of his team. She eventually leaves the Sentinels as well only to join the Resistance later on, and it shakes her to her very core and she loses trust in people altogether preferring to trust her instincts and coin over the command and leadership of the military.) Leaving the Sentinels and Bounty Hunter for Hire (Leaving the Sentinels to strike out on her own. She discovers that she earns way more money as a bounty hunter. At first she is hired to help the Resistance and leans towards that side once she meets up with Tyra again, but as Tyra recounts her bad memories of the Sentinels and the Magistrate, Kinessa is offended again as she still can look back with some fondness of the times they spent as Sentinels. Her demeanor turns cold and she finishes the job quickly, taking double the pay for her trouble before taking another job with the Magistrate a few days later. Working again with Strix, and Viktor, they recount Tyra's betrayal and Buck leaving them to their fate, and she again is disheartened by their attitude. Can they not recall a single good moment they had together? Why do they not focus on the good times? From there she decides to go fully neutral as she ends up earning a lot of money playing both sides. She often takes a job for the Resistance and immediately follows with a job for the Magistrate all the while affirming to both that nothing else matters, but the money in her pocket. Although she is known to never miss her shots, some question whether her former Sentinels have ever been seen in her scope. When fighting for the Resistance, she swears she doesn't see Viktor or Strix or they'd be as dead as the rest of them, but by the same note, when hired for the Magistrate, her sights are claimed to have never come upon Buck nor Tyra either. Even though she again affirms that if they did they would be dead. Inside, she guards the secret that if death were to come to her former Sentinel allies, no matter what side they were on, it would not come by her hand, no matter the price on their heads.) Characteristics (Describe herself as a person. Her sniper rifle. Her teleporting ability with her mines, etc.) Physical Description Weaknesses and Fears (She keeps this a secret, but she does fear the deaths of her former friends, Tyra, Buck, Viktor, and Strix. It has even been said that once while fighting against the Magistrate as a hired bounty hunter for the Resistance, she killed a Resistance soldier who was about to end the life of Viktor, her former Sentinel Commander. Before she could be questioned about this, however, she vanished, took her pay from her employer before he heard about the accusation, and took another job for the Magistrate. There are rumors from the Magistrate that she has done the same with Buck and Tyra, when hired for the Magistrate, but so far all rumors have been left unfounded.)